The Charmed One
by abovetheodds
Summary: Troy moved away meeting the charmed ones realizing he has powers. After seven months he runs into the boy he has been dreaming about. I have alot I want to do with it so please read and comment, thank u. May be T but M for later chapters. Troy Ryan Slash


Okay the story is a cross between HSM and Charmed. I also used Clark and Lana from Smallville to fill in characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Charmed or anything else.

I woke up to the sound of my buzzing alarm clock. God, I hate that thing. I swing my legs over to the floor sitting up to turn the alarm off. Sitting there I thought back to the dream I was having. Me and Ryan sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Sitting there in each others arms. Ive been having more and more dreams about him lately. Its weird, Ive never thought about him in that way till I moved away from Albuquerque. "Troy get your butt down here right now or your going to be late for school." I jump up from bed when I heard Piper yell. She can be really sweet at times but, when she is pissed stay away or she might blow you up, literally. I walk over to the closet grabbing one of my favorite t-shirts. Putting on my jeans and orbing my shoes on my feet to pick up the pace. I exit my room and head down stares to the kitchen. Its been seven months since Ive moved in with the Halliwell family.

HSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSM

My dad received a great job coaching in San Francisco. Which meant I had to leave East High. Leaving Chad and Gabriella was really hard. They were my best friends the only people I could really count on. When I came out to them they stood by me. They never told a soul or hinted it to anyone. They where the first and only people I have ever told. As I was unpacking things in my new room, I heard my mom scream from down stares. I ran as fast as I could to her. When I reached the bottom of the starts I saw this man dressed in black, holding what seemed to be like a fire ball. Soon he was throwing the ball at my mom then at my dad. I stood there seeing them turn to ash right on the floor. I was so scared I couldn't even cry. As he created another fire ball, all of a sudden I see these white glowing balls float down from the ceiling. Then there they where. The sisters: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Lamp!" Paige yelled as white orbs covered the lamp on the table flying over to the man. The lamp didn't even faze him. "You stupid witches, you think that was going to hurt me?" Questioned the unknown man. "Of course we knew that." Phoebe smiled like she new it would have worked. "But of course this will work!" Piper replied. The three witches held hands as the chanted. "The power of three let it be. As we cast this demon to the other plane!" Soon the man was engulfed in flames, yelling and then he exploded with ash and cloth filling the room. "Wow Paige, you think you could have come up with a better spell?" Piper asked with a sarcastic tone. "Hey It worked didn't it?" Paige replied putting a hand on her hips. "Piper? Paige?" Phoebe said looking at me as I stood there confused and scared.

The sisters brought me back to the manor to stay while they figured out why the demon was after me and my family. I sat on the couchin the conservatory, where final the events from today all started to hit me at once my mom and my dad where killed by some Demon. I was alone. I had nobody else to turn to. No Gabriella, No Chad. Bring my knees to my face, I started to cry. Then I heard a new voice asking me if I was okay. Looking up seeing Lana, Pheobe's 19 year old daughter. "Yeah Im fine. Actually, Im not. I had to move away from my friends in New Mexico. Start at a new school. My mom and dad where just killed by a guy, that I just found out was a demon." I answered her as the room started to shake a little. "Oh, no. I so sorry. You poor kid." she said while sitting down next to me. She started to rubbing my back while I cried. Soon the white glowing lights appeared again as three young men formed from the light. "Lana, whats going on?" Asked Chris, Pipers 20 year old son. "Mom and the aunts had to fight another demon." she replied. "That's the third one this week!" Stated Clark, Paige's 19 year old son. "The Underworld planning something, or they wouldn't be so active." Said Wyatt Pipers oldest son of 22 years. "Well, Whatever it is its big and they want Troy." Piper said while walking in the room with the other two sister.

Why me, Im nothing special. I have no abilities like these people. I was so confused. Does the Underworld want a basketball playmaker so they can win magical basketball game or throw me in a demon style musical. "He's a new type of whitelighter." Paige stated. "Whats so new about him." asked Wyatt. "Apparently he is able to harness the power of a witch that is close to him and use them twice as strong as that witch can." replied Piper. "He is suppose to be very powerful, The Elders don't even no how he was given the power." Added Phoebe.

Whitelighters, Elders, Demons and Witches what the heck is going on. Im just a 15 year old kid who wants to play basketball. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT, I don't have power I cant cast spells." As Im yelling and getting upset with the news I just found out. Objects in the room start to glow with white orbs and the windows start to get covered in ice. Wyatt begins to concentrate as a blue shields covers everyone in the room. "All I want is to go home, play basketball, do a musical here and there and be a NORMAL PERSON." With that said the object floating explode and the windows blow out. "Sure! No powers at all. Non whatsoever." Piper replied to me. I looked around the room at what I just did to there house. Me? Troy Bolton, the playmate for East High. A Witch? Wow! Now I really wish I had Chad and Gabriella here. "So whats going to happen to Troy?" Lana asked.

"Well the safest place for him to stay and learn his powers is here. That's if you want to stay here?" Piper asked. "What I don't know. I mean its just. Its a lot to put on a kids all at once." I relied as the room began to shake again. I had no idea who these people are or what the heck was going on with me. "As Witches our powers are tied to our emotions. So when we get upset we loose control of them." Clark stated. That's why when I got upset about having to leave East High the earthquake happened. I do have magical powers.

All I could do is look down at the floor and mutter, "Yeah ill stay. If its not imposing on you." I need to learn how to use and control my new powers. Phoebe began to walk closer to me. "Sweetie, you wont be imposing on anyone. We are happy that you'll be staying here." She then started to hug me. "We are use to people popping in all the time." said Chris started to laugh. "Yeah with all the Demons, Elders, Fairies, Giants and Trolls." said Clark. "Oh don't forget the Lepricons." Lana added. "Lets not talk about Lepricons." Paige jumped at Lana's sentence. I guess it wont be to bad here. They seem like a nice people.

HSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSM

Walking into the kitchen everyone was already eating breakfast. "Morning Troy" said Leo as he sat down at the table. I smiled at him as I walk to get some coffee. I opened the cabinet to get a cup but like always I was the last up and didn't get a cup. Rolling my eyes I see a cup starting to levitate to me. Looking over to Clark giving me a hush look. I smiled and made my coffee. "Hey! Where's my cup?" Henry said turn from the stove looking around for his cup. The other kids treated me like a brother. This whole family was close. Paige, Henry and Clark moved in 9 months ago when evil start to act up again. Phoebe, Coop and Lana moved back into the house after the apartment building they lived in burnt down about 4 months ago. "Okay, Troy Ill drop you off at school on my way to P3." Piper said. I was the only one who was still in high school. All the other kids where in college.

HSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSMCHARMEDHSM

Galileo High is nothing compared to East High. They have clubs for everything and the size of the school is twice the size of East High. I joined the basketball team which was no surprise. I barely get to play because my dad was going to be taking Coach Andersons job. Needless to say he doesn't like me that much but im still one of the best players on the time. Galileo High also has an awesome drama department. I thought Mrs. Darbus was bad. Mrs. Harris was way more in to it if that is even possible. They have huge three act musicals. Its like they put on Broadway shows. I started her when they where putting on West Side Story. I have to say drama is not the same with out Sharpay. Ryan always gave me encouragement when we put on Twinkle Town. I don't know if I would be able to try out with out him here. His smile always made me light up. His was also a gorgeous looking. Wooh! Wooh! What the heck first I have dreams about him then Im thinking about how good he looks. In the works of the wildcats I need to get my head in the game. "Troy!" Snapping out of my day dream. I realized I had a basketball flying towards my head. There was no way I was going to catch it in time. Soon the ball smacked me in the face and I went falling on the floor. "Bolton, that's the type of crap that keeps you out of the game. Hit the showers team." Yelled the coach. God, my face hurt. Glad Zeke and Jason weren't here. They would never let me live this down.

I walked in to the locker room everyone was running around hitting each other with towels. I have never really gotten close with anyone at Galileo. I have my acquaintances for lunch and in class but, when im at home. I really don't have time to hang out with people. Im either training with Wyatt and Lana or fighting a demon with Chris and Clark. I walked over to my locker and took my clothes off. Grabbing a towel I wrapped it around me. I looked into one of the mirrors and notice that the training and demon fighting has really helped me tone my body. I would love to see how Ryan looked in a towel. I bet he has a cute butt too. What the crap Troy. Ryan is 15 hours away from you and there are tons of cuter guys running around here. But the truth was all I really wanted was Ryan. I guess you only want what you cant have. Walking to he shower I removed my towel. Everyone had already showered and left for the buses. I loved having gym at the end of the day. I could take as long as I want and orb home if I missed the busses. I turn the shower on as water hit my back siding shivers down my spine. The water felt good on my face it helped with the pain of having a ball hit you. I started to think again to my dream this morning about Ryan. Ryan was kissing my neck. He started to unbutton my shirt, kissing he way down my chest. I noticed that I was making my self hard thinking about it. I never had the ability to pleasure myself at home. Either the girls took all the hot water or the guys where just walking in to my room looking for something that was never in my room to start with. I thought back to Ryan removing my shirt and undoing my belt. I had gotten even harder. So I start to stroke my self think back to me taking Ryan's shirt and pants off. Soon we where both naked on top of the bridge kissing each other with the traffic below. I started to move my hand fast. I felt myself getting closer to my climax when I saw Lana appear next to me. "LANA!" I shouted falling on my butt trying to cover my still hard self. "Oh, Troy sorry I didn't know you where showering." I noticed she never tried to look away. "Um can you turn around so I can get up." "Sorry." she turned around as I got up drying my self off with the towel. Thinking of my clothes they orbed onto my body. "Okay now that's better." Turning towards Lana "Whats going on?" Lana turned towards me "Well there's a demon and the sister are busy. Wyatt and Clark are at school taking a test. So Chris and me need your help with the Swarm Demons." Lana explained. "Sure, Let me get my thinks out of my locker and ill meet you back at home." I told Lana. "Great, Ill see you in a bit." Lana said as he orbed back to the manor.

That was one thing I hated about living with the Halliwells. There was never any privacy. They just orb or shine right in. They don't even knock before opening the door. I walked out of the locker room down the maze of hallways to my locker. Once reaching my locker, I orbed the lock open. I never put in my combination, orbing it open was a time savor. Looking throw my locker for the books I need for homework. I heard the two people behind me talking. "What does this school think it is! Broadway? There doing addictions for Chicago in a week. This school is fit better for me." Said the girl with the sassy attitude. "There Drama Department does have a lot more to offer than ours." Replied the boy next to her. "Well when we get back we are having a big talk about our little plays." Said the girl. As I lifted my backpack on to my shoulders. I turned around to look at who was talking. When I saw who it was I about throw and orb at her. "SHARPAY? RYAN?"

I hope its good. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
